Don't Starve Short Stories
by MysticMC
Summary: Short stories based on real in game events. Don't Starve is owned by Klei Entertainment.
1. Not Worth the Trouble

"Should I move you closer, or will that be too warm?" Wendy asked the spotted egg sitting just a little away from the fire pit. It felt cold out and the egg seemed to be just fine where it was, but she stayed by it just in case. Ever since Wilson told her that tallbird eggs could be hatched by keeping it near fire she had spent the next several days with it, making sure it didn't get too hot or too cold. Wendy sat there determined to keep her hatching egg safe, and would snap at anything that got too close.

"Don't you think your going a little overboard?" Wilson asked her, he had just been out gathering food and other resources, and came back to find Wendy chasing off a Beefalo.

"No I don't think I am and thank goodness your back" she said walking over to the fire pit, she looked at the egg for a moment before turning to look at him "what did you manage to find?"

"I found some carrots, got some morsels from rabbits the neighboring catcoon's killed, some berries and stuff like grass, twigs, and logs". Wilson said looking through his backpack "oh and some stone, the food here should last until morning then I'll go and find more."

Wilson knelt down next to the fire and started to cook the meat.

"I don't suppose you will be helping will you?" he asked Wendy as he moved on to roasting some berries.

"As much as I would love to help Wilson I have to stay here with the egg, you know that" she said as he handed her some food.

"Right cause you can't leave it alone for even a second can you?" He asked her, taking a bite out of his morsel.

"No I can't, if I leave it alone for even a second it could overheat or freeze or get attacked by some wild animal, or what if it has trouble hatching? I gotta be there if something happens or I'll-"

"OK, I get it" Wilson said cutting her off, after finishing his food he also added "you have only gotten this protective since you lost it's sibling".

"Shut up don't remind me" she said frowning, it was true though Wendy had planned on hatching two of the tallbird eggs but ended up cooking one by leaving it too close to the fire, she had eaten the egg afterwards so it didn't go to waste but she was still very upset. She certainly wasn't going to let the same thing happen to the other egg.

Several more days went by, Wilson would go out exploring, gathering resources and even build up their base all while Wendy stayed behind to look after the egg. Wilson was starting to wonder if it was even a good idea, tallbirds were aggressive by nature whether it had an egg to protect or not. He had even seen one kill it's own baby, what kind of messed up parent does that? He tried not to think about it any more as he headed back to the camp and arrived to a very excited Wendy.

"It's hatching! It's hatching!" she squealed jumping up and down, Wilson walked over and watched as the shell split into pieces and out popped a very tiny tallbird.

'peep, peep' it said looking up at the two humans in front of it, Wilson looked over at Wendy and started to wonder if death by over excitement was a possibly, he swore she was going to explode.

"It is so adorable!" she said excitedly, Wilson had to admit it was cute but he had work to do securing their camp.

"I need to set up some stone walls" he said to Wendy who was feeding the little bird some seeds, "I will leave you to play with your new friend" and with that he walked off.

An hour later and Wilson had set up most of the walls around the camp, he stopped for a moment to watch Wendy playing with the smallbird. They were just a little ways from the camp, Wendy sat down to take a break, running around after a smallbird was exhausting. The smallbird wasn't tired though and it kept running around, Wendy watched the smallbird run around for a minute before turning to see that Wilson had been watching them.

For how long though she didn't know, She smiled and waved at him and he smiled and waved in return. But the smile faded really quickly when he noticed something was wrong. Wendy noticed the fearful expression on his face and turned to look behind her, but just before either could even lift a finger the smallbird was attacked by a catcoon.

"NO!" Wendy screamed getting up and running over to the smallbird, causing the catcoon to run away. Wilson dropped everything he was doing and ran over to Wendy who was kneeling next to her dead friend.

"Why? Those stupid cat... racoon... things... I don't care I will kill them all"

"Geez Wendy calm down, I know your upset but killing every catcoon you find won't make it better" Wilson said to her, Wendy stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. Wilson swore he had never seen anyone so angry in his life.

"No it won't make things better" she said to him through gritted teeth, "but it will make me feel better, now how do you make a spear, or just give me an axe cause I swear the next time I see one of those... things I'm gonna..." she trailed of as she spotted a catcoon just a little way from where they were standing. It was attempting to climb a tree but was clearly failing.

Wilson could only stand there and watch as Wendy ran after it, screaming bloody murder as she attempted to catch it. Wilson just sighed as he walked back to the fire pit and sat down beside it, he just stared at the flames wondering when Wendy would return. Something told him it was going to be a while.

 **(Based on real in game events. My sister played as Wendy and I played as Wilson. My sister would stay by the fire to look after the egg while I went out and gathered food and resources. My sis accidentally ate the second egg while trying to place it by the fire, but instead clicked it on her character. The first egg did hatch and the baby got killed by a catcoon just seconds after. My sis was furious and stopped playing after that.)**


	2. Always A Threat

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT DETECTED!"

"Yes I know!... OW!"

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT DETECTED!"

"Stop standing there and do something!"

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT DETECTED!"

"Will you SHUT UP!"

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT DETECTED!"

Wilson was getting tired of that robot it had done nothing but be a completely useless piece of junk. It didn't help gather food or resources, it didn't help build and secure the camp, and it most certainly didn't lift a finger when there was danger. Well I guess that last part ain't all true.

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT DETECTED!" WX would scream these words to the heavens whenever they encountered hostile creatures, and poor Wilson was always left to fight to save both their lives.

"Ow, ow... OW!" Wilson cried out as he tried but failed to avoid the sharp fangs of the horde of about six or seven spiders that sunk into his arms, legs and torso. He swung his axe at a spider that was about to lunge at him and sliced it in half. He turned around to swing at another spider that was hanging from a tree branch.

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT DETECTED!"

"Ow!" 'I swear one day I will turn that robot into a properly functioning ice box' Wilson thought as he continued to kill off the spiders.

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT... NEVERMIND THREAT HAS BEEN TERMINATED"

"Yeah with no help from you" Wilson said as he slumped to the ground panting and bleeding heavily. He felt as though a thousand spider fangs had pierced his lungs. Wilson wouldn't have been so worn out if he hadn't been chasing after WX all day. WX made things even harder for Wilson, whether it was on purpose or not he didn't know. What he did know was that he probably should of just left WX to rot when he found him.

Wilson ever so slowly made his way back towards their camp. WX was following behind picking at flowers,leaves and anything else that was around them. Wilson started to apply some healing salve to the wounds on his arms. Deciding to deal with the rest when he got back to camp. A few moments later and they were just a little ways away from camp and Wilson had just finished applying the salve when barking and snarling could be heard off in the distance.

"Really!" Wilson moaned pulling on his hair. The growling was getting louder and louder until it was practically on top of them. Wilson pulled out his axe just as a hound leapt on top of him. As Wilson's screams and the sound of ripping flesh echoed in the air WX wasted no time at all and jumped into action.

"THREAT DETECTED!, THREAT DETECTED!"

 **(I once again played as Wilson and my cousin played as WX. My cousins game glitched and all he could do was examine things. He could't take stuff out of his inventory or pick up anything. When he tried to attack the spiders that were destroying me all he could do was complain that there was a threat. My cousin wasn't being mean or anything and he did a great lot of gathering before the glitch so he wasn't being useless.)**


End file.
